Condemnation
by Denaliyasha
Summary: SessRin 'If Kagome had been a child, would you have felt differently? Until you can answer that question, do not think to condemn me for this.' Sesshomaru's struggles against his feelings for Rin despite her age.


Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.

A/N: Well, since I couldn't sleep last night (I was up till 4:59 am, then woke up to the phone at 9:30...), I had ample time to think. And this is what that led to. Just a weird sort of rambling look at Sesshomaru's struggle with his own feelings and Rin's age. This fandom is one of the few where I can be all heavy and stuff... I like writing for it. Read, review, and enjoy!

**Condemnation**

In the middle of one moonless night, when the peace they'd fought so hard for made the world seem so quiet and empty, InuYasha watched over the others, all dealing with their own personal 'demons', if you will. It wasn't through conscious choice; he couldn't sleep, and his perch in a tree gave him the opportunity to look at his dozing companions.

Miroku, struggling to wrap his mind around the fact that his curse was gone.  
Sango, mourning her brother for the last time.

Kagome, waiting for him to make a choice about Kikyo, dependent on him for her happiness.

Shippo, older, infinitely more cynical, and fearing for the family he'd adopted.

A noise in the darkness had his head swinging around, only to relax again when he saw the moonlight reflect on silver hair. A surprisingly gentle arm laid Rin down on the grass next to Kagome and tucked a blanket more tightly around her.

"Going soft in your old age, Fluffy?" He kept his voice low, not wanting to wake anyone but unable to pass up the chance to tease the half-brother he'd always thought of as unfeeling.

Leaves crunched softly as Sesshomaru made his way over to the tree, choosing to lean against it rather than climb it. "This Sesshomaru does no more than see to the welfare of his charge."

They sat in silence, both contemplating a black-haired girl, both considering all options. InuYasha switched his gaze to watch his brother, watching the silent vigil he kept, suddenly seeing something he recognized in the gaze.

"She's still a child, Sesshomaru."

He found himself pinned by a glare that reminded him of Kagome's when he was an idiot. "You think I don't know this? You think I don't know that though I have lived longer than any number of humans, she is but a child? Don't presume to condemn me for this."

"I apologize." He forced the words out, knowing that for once he had to use them. "I meant no censure."

There was silence, then, "Do you love Kagome?"

"Yes." He answered in a whisper, as though afraid she might hear him, or that _She_ might hear him.

"If Kagome were a child, would it change matters?"

"No." He answered without hesitation, knowing that it was the truth.

"Don't worry, brother, I am quite capable of waiting. Patience..." the tall demon began stalking towards the forest, pausing at the edge of the clearing. "Patience was something learned from our Father. Along with several other things." And then he was gone, and InuYasha was left to mull over how different people can be from the first impression they give.

Several years passed, and the world worked itself out. Rin had not been surprised to wake up without her Lord; she'd moved into life with them seamlessly. Sango and Miroku, who married eventually, took her in as their own, and she grew up with a group that she was familiar with, that treated her as an equal. She was twenty when he came back.

It was a dark, quiet night again. InuYasha watched his wife sleep with their child, watched Miroku hold Sango close, hand over her swollen stomach. He watched Shippo toss and turn in some active dream, still looking like a child though he was older than Kagome. He watched Rin, her head pillowed on her arms, smile softly in her sleep... and that was when he knew who was standing outside the circle of trees where they'd camped for the night on their way back to the village.

This time, his half-brother said nothing to him. He merely padded softly to stand next to the young woman who had made her bed apart from the rest, as though she'd known he was coming. He stared down at her for a long time, seemingly content to just be in her presence again. She rolled over suddenly, landing in an undignified heap at his feet. Blurry eyes stared up at him.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Rin." Just listening to his voice made InuYasha feel as though he were intruding on something deeply intimate. He would have left if not for his fear that any noise would break whatever spell was being woven.

"Are you back, Sesshomaru-sama?" It was a question asked with wistfulness, in a voice that spoke of too many dreams that had faded with the night.

"I am." He extended his hand to her, and she allowed herself to be pulled effortlessly up. His breath caught when she threw both arms around him and buried her face in his tail. Nothing showed on his face, however, and his arm slid almost tentatively around her waist and pressed her close.

And that was when InuYasha did leave, preferring to leave the couple to their first real moment alone.


End file.
